For 'Keeps'
by neodnut
Summary: Anne still holds a grudge from that fateful day when Gilbert Blythe called her that dreadful name. When he rescues her yet again, will she ever forgive him? Will he ever be able to tell her how she feels? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Although I've been browsing this site for a few years now, this is my first attempt at a Fanfic, and it's bound to not be very good. Sorry it's not very long. This chapter takes place around the Anne of Green Gables time. I'm not trying to rewrite the stories, they're wonderful as they are! Anyway, R&R to let me know how I did. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Anne, Gilbert or anybody else in this chapter. All characters belong entirely to L.M. Montgomery!

* * *

Anne Shirley carried a large basket of freshly-picked flowers and hummed to herself, strolling happily down a path toward Green Gables. She took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh air. "It is spring," she thought, "and a beautiful day at that, though storm clouds look to be approaching."

At fourteen years old, Anne was a bright with red hair and freckles, which she despised and large gray-green eyes. She wore a flowered hat on her head and a light green dress that brought out different shades of green in her eyes.

Anne was feeling particularly brave this day and found herself wandering towards the Haunted Woods, a place which she found to be very scary, but romantic in its own way. She got to the edge of the forest and peeked inside, waiting for any ghosts that might float by. She gathered up her courage, and walked quickly inside the forest.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap, and immediately screamed. Little did she know that Avonlea's own Gilbert Blythe had been walking along and had seen Anne go into the Haunted Woods. He had been debating on whether or not he should approach Anne, as she still hadn't forgiven him for the "carrots" insult. He desperately wanted her forgiveness, and had almost made his mind up to talk to her.

Anne looked around nervously and felt a bead of sweat forming on her forehead. She walked quicker through the forest, darting glances behind her all the while. A few steps later, she heard a loud boom of thunder that sounded very close. She walked faster through the woods, thinking that they seemed to never end on this day.

Anne suddenly heard another crash of thunder as the sky darkened and regretted her decision to journey into the forest. She wasn't feeling brave anymore. She was terrified. She imagined all of the spirits that must be hovering around her in the forest, and jumped as yet another clap of thunder sounded.

She tried unsuccessfully to block out all of the frightening thoughts her imagination was putting into her mind. She thought of the ghosts, moaning and haunting the woods. She thought she could feel a ghostly wind creeping up on her. Anne imagined that the spirits were drawing closer, waiting to capture her and take her away. Then, a final clap of thunder caused Anne to shriek loudly, as her imagination finally got the better of her, and she fainted…into a deep dark…nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2! Yes, once again I apologize for its length. I know it's not very long. Please let me know what you think of it! Here is Chapter 2, I hope that you will enjoy reading it and please give it reviews so that I know if it is worth continuing or not! (I do so love a good Gilbert/Anne fic).

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Anne, Gilbert, Marilla, Green Gables or anything/anyone else in this chapter! They belong to L.M. Montgomery and I intend to keep them that way!

* * *

Gilbert Blythe was thinking about Anne again. It seemed to him as though that was all he had been doing for the past few years. He longed to tell her how he felt, though he felt certain that she would reject him. There was however, a faint glimmer of hope that Gilbert held. That tiny chance that possibly Anne would return his much sought-after affections.

"No." he thought to himself, "Stop wasting your time. You're not the kind of man that she wants for a sweetheart."

As Anne fell to the ground, Gilbert Blythe suddenly looked up from his daydreams. He realized that a storm was quickly approaching Avonlea and knew that Anne couldn't be outside in it.

"What should I do?" he wondered to himself, "I know that Marilla and Matthew are in town, for I just saw them heading out in a carriage. They might not come back for awhile."

Gathering up his courage as he felt rain start to fall, Gilbert ran over to Anne and tried to wake her.

"Anne, are you okay? Anne, wake up a storm is coming!"

After he unsuccessfully attempted to wake Anne, and not knowing what else to do, Gilbert took a quick look around for something to wake her with. Finding nothing, he finally scooped her up into his arms. He walked quickly toward his horse who was tied up several yards away.

Gilbert managed to awkwardly mount his horse with Anne in his arms, and laid her head on one of his shoulders.

"She must have been very terribly frightened," he thought "for I don't believe that I have ever seen someone this unable to awaken!"

Gilbert and his horse galloped toward Green Gables, and rain fell heavier now. Gilbert tried again to awaken Anne.

"Oh Anne please wake up! You are safe now! We are almost at Green Gables."

Gilbert scowled as he failed to awaken her yet again. He was thinking of their past school days and how it was often difficult for him to get her to acknowledge his existence. He felt just like this now. He felt like he had failed to get her attention that he so desperately sought.

He knew that if Marilla were at Green Gables, she would surely think it an awkward scene for Gilbert to be riding a horse through the rain with a passed- out Anne in his arms. He was sure that she would find their situation to be improper.

As they arrived at Green Gables, Gilbert could tell that Marilla was not home. He sighed deeply, not knowing what to do.

He gathered up his courage, lifted Anne off of his horse and strolled up to Green Gables and knocked lightly on the door. After not hearing an answer and not knowing what else to do, Gilbert carried Anne through Green Gables and laid her on the sofa.

He covered her up with a quilt that he found folded up on a chair. He gazed at Anne longingly. He longed to stroke her golden-red hair and kiss her tiny freckled nose. She was so close to him and he felt his desires all swim up into his surface. He closed his eyes and tried to make them go away. It wouldn't be decent to fulfill any of them, especially because Anne was not conscious and not to mention it wouldn't be decent at all.

"I don't think that it is fair," he thought, "that she can dislike me with such a passion but yet I can love her with such a strong passion. I know that she will never be mine, yet I still have this passion inside of me. I don't think it is right for a man to want something…someone this much."

Gilbert took one last loving look at Anne and went to wet a cloth to drape over her forehead. He pressed the cloth to her head and again said her name.

"Anne…please wake up. It's Gilbert." He knew that once she was awake, she would not want him here. She did not like him. "Oh Anne…will you ever forgive me?" he whispered.


End file.
